Night Hunter
by A.Divergent.Angel
Summary: AU: Tris' parents just died, forcing her and Caleb to move in with their Aunt and Uncle in Chicago, and attend a new school. However, a string of strange events occur, and almost every time Tris is in any danger, she is saved by a mysterious man called the Night Hunter. Who is the Night Hunter, and what does he want with Tris? Modern high school plot with twists.
1. Chapter 1

_Night Hunter Chapter 1: Life just got Interesting_

**AN: Hey to my fellow Divergent addicts, this is a not your typical high school plot with Tris being filthy rich, and falling in love at first sight, and that other stuff. I hope you like…**

**Ps: There's a movie called **_**Night Hunter**_**, but this isn't related to it at all.**

Disclaimer: I am not nor will ever be Veronica Roth, so I own nothing. I also don't own Carrie Underwood's song Jesus, Take the Wheel.

(Tris POV)

I hear the alarm go off in my house, and I just want to curl up and die. Today is my parent's funeral. 2 days ago they were heading home from dinner with an old friend, and a drunk driver hit them killing them on impact. That left me and Caleb orphaned with only one place to go, my Uncle Max's and Aunt Tori's. My Uncle Max is the headmaster of Divergent Prep, a private school for talented and gifted students. My Aunt owns her own tattoo and piercing shop, she's really cool. I drag myself out of bed, and pull out a mid-length black dress that goes to the middle of my ankle. It has a sweetheart neckline, and spaghetti straps, and emphasizes what little chest I have. I grab a comb, and brush out the tangled mop that is my hair, and apply a minimal amount of waterproof makeup. I see Caleb, on the couch in a suit, with aunt Tori, and Uncle Max wearing similar clothing to us. We hold hands, and walk to Max's black Mercedes M Class Amg.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reach the cemetery, I just feel like sobbing until I can cry no more, but I must stay strong for my mother. They were buried next to each other, both having different quotes on their tombstone. Dad's said "I am the master of my fate, and the captain of my destiny."- Nelson Mandela, and mom's said "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, - not absence of fear." – Mark Twain. I turn to Caleb flinging into his arms, and sob, and he sobs with me. Our parents are dead, and my seemingly normal life comes crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caleb sits in the passenger seat of the moving truck with me in the backseat shuffling through my I-pod Touch for a song when a song that makes me think right now pops up…

_Jesus, Take the Wheel_

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy_

_With the baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning_

_On a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_Sleeping like a rock_

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on (2x)_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

It makes me think how short life really is, and you have to make the best of everyday like it's your last. Last thing I know is gazing at the scenery passing by, and everything goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I feel someone shaking my shoulder; I open my eyes, and moan dazedly. When my eyesight adjusts I see Caleb smiling forlornly at me.

"Come on Bea, it's time to go in to the house, to unpack our stuff." I groan and pull myself out of the car, my posture openly showing my despondent demeanor. I take my boxes that hold all my possessions, and drag them up the staircase to my new bedroom. Uncle Max and Aunt Tori's house is about 2 stories, and pretty lavish, but it's nothing compared to the 3 story house next door to us. The house next door is white with gold trimmings around the place. Our house is white with a grey slate roof, and grey trimmings. My bedroom has black walls with a red strip that runs through all of my walls. There is a walk in closet, with a full body mirror. A large bathroom, with a colossal vanity set with every type of make-up in every color known to man. I start placing my clothing into my closet, hanging photos on my nightstand and other personalizing touches to my room. About a half-hour later, I drag myself to dinner with my family. During the meal there was silence, I was scarcely poking at my food while Caleb, Tori, and Max kept giving me glances their eyes filled with pity, I hate pity. I shove my plate away from me and mumble "I'm not hungry…" and I storm off. I walk up to my room; change into some sweats, and a baggy T-shirt. I set my alarm for 6:30 am, and curled up on my bed, and gently cried myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I wake up to Jesus, Take the Wheel blaring from my I-Home for my I-pod. I mutter slightly, but none the less I get out of bed, no matter how much I wanted to stay there forever. I get dressed into some dark grey almost black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black halter top shirt that cuts off a little bit below my bra, and my favorite leather jacket. When my parents were alive, I would have never dressed like this. They would've said it was self-indulgent, and make me change into plain, grey clothes. My parents were so selfless "Stop thinking about them, they'd have wanted you to move on…" my selfless parents.

I walk downstairs, to the kitchen to see Caleb dressed in blue, and with his back turned to me. I freeze and quickly scamper out of the kitchen. Blue clothes at our new school stand for Erudite the intelligent, black for Dauntless the brave, red and yellow for Amity the peaceful/kind, black and white for Candor the honest, and Grey for Abnegation the selfless. When my parents went to this school, they were Abnegation, and the Erudite and Abnegation have conflict with each other, same with Candor and Amity, Dauntless is respected or feared by everyone. Each group or faction has a special talent that every member of that faction has. I do dance, piano, art, and sing so I would fit into Dauntless. I walk back into the kitchen trying to suppress any expression of revulsion on my face. Caleb smiles at me, and then he returns his focus to his cereal. I silently glare daggers at him, the entire time while I grab an apple. Uncle Max walks into the kitchen, with 3 pairs of keys in his hand; he tosses one pair to Caleb, and another one to me. I look up with a puzzled look displayed on my face, Caleb mirroring that look.

"These are the keys to your new cars…" Max says grinning; I hurdle out of my seat, and embrace my Uncle in a hug. He is astonished for a minute, but embraces me back. Caleb and I sprint to the garage to see our cars, and we see two lumps covered by sheets. Uncle Max finally caught up to use and chuckles "Alright for Tris we have a Black Ferrari 458 Italia…" and he lifts the tarp to reveal one of the most beautiful cars I have ever seen. It was all black except a red stripe that goes around the entire car, and it had everything I could ask for. I could see Caleb twitching with excitement for his car "…And for Caleb we have… a blue Toyota Prius" Caleb's excited expression slid off his face when Max lifted up the tarp, and I had to bite my tongue to restrain myself from laughing. "Wow bro… nice ride!" I snicker, and Caleb turns beet red. I grab my keys from Max, and slid into my car, Max in his, and Caleb in his. Max takes off to the school, with Caleb and me following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I reach the parking lot, and exit my car, I can see lots of people staring at me with my peripheral vision. I smirk, and make my way to the front office, to see a very pretty senior in the front desk,

"Hi my name's Beatrice Prior, I need my timetable." I say politely

"Ah here it is, Beatrice Prior…" she hands me two schedules "Here is you're A day, and B day timetables." "Have a nice day!"

_A Day_

_Student: Beatrice Prior_

_Math Accelerated: Mrs. Myra Roselle_

_Language Arts Accelerated: Mr. Harrison Ford_

_Science Accelerated: Ms. Jeanine Matthews _

_Lunch_

_History Accelerated: Mr. Eric Collin_

_B Day_

_Creative Writing: Cassandra Falcher_

_Creative Art: Mrs. Johanna Reyes_

_P.E./Dance: Coach Amar and Mrs. McKenna _**(AN: One of my teachers)**

_Lunch_

_Music: Cassandra Falcher and Four_

I read my timetables, as I exit the office, and look out to the crowded halls. _Well, life just got interesting… _

**Whew… done with chapter 1, so it will be updated ASAP, and I will explain some things**

**Timetables are another word for schedule**

**The A day and B day thing is like if Monday is a B day, Wednesday, and Friday are B days, and the next week Tuesdays, and Thursdays are B days. Well that's all for now…**

**Peace, **

** .Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

Night Hunter Chapter 2: Life just got Interesting Part II

AN: Hey guys I'm back! So we left off when Tris is starting her day at Divergent Prep, and Caleb gets a sucky car. I am starting a new thing where I post a few lyrics from a song, and the first reader to review what song it is will get a story/author shout out, a sneak preview, or an OC of your design your choice. Also, shout out to Dauntlessalltheway's story _"You will never break me"_ I love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or Just a Dream by Nelly, or the cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie.

(Tris POV)

I look at the several different groups that surround the hallway, the different colors catching my eye with every movement. I see the Amity chattering next to the entrance, the Dauntless running and banging on lockers, the Abnegation trying to blend in the background, the Candor having loud debates across the way from each other, and the Erudite standing by the classroom doorways. _"Nerds, goody-goodies, arrogant jerks, idiots…"_ I had subconsciously started calling the Erudite every rude thing I could, while searching for my locker, the number is 4610. **(AN: Hehe ^_^ Fourtris) **When I reach my locker I come to find two people making out right in front of it, I'm slightly uncomfortable with PDA so I cough loudly, but these still keep kissing. I cross my arms across my chest, and yell "Hey buddy, could you move?" I yell so they could hear me, yet they still go at it. My buried rage starts taking over as I grab the boy's collar effectively yanking him from the girl he was smooching.

"What the hell is you're deal, bitch?" The boy shouts. The guy was slightly handsome, with dark curls, angelic features, slightly muscular, and dark green eyes. His voice is higher-pitched than most guys, and sounds very harsh. The girl however was revolting to look at with short, stringy dark hair, dark apathetic eyes, bulky and slightly pudgy around the middle. She is more masculine than feminine, and she lets guttural growl. She tries to give me what she thinks is a cute pout, but it makes me want to retch my breakfast up.

"Yeah, who the hell do you think you are?" she cries with exasperation clear in her voice

"Tris Prior." I say my voice coming out deeper, and more confident than I expected

The girl harrumphs and her voice gets slightly louder "Well, Tris do you know who we are, we could make your insignificant life miserable." and she tries to throw a fist at me. I am running solely on adrenaline and wrath, as I grab her meaty arm, and twist it until I hear the pleasurable sound of a crack reverberate throughout the hallway. She stumbles back into her boyfriend, and he hits the locker, and crumples to the ground from the impact. The girl thoughtlessly tries to wrestle me to the ground, but I effortlessly move out of the way, she tumbles, and her face collides into the floor. Silence falls over the room, faster than rain clouds over a sunny, blue sky. I place my combat clad boot, on to her back, and declare my statement "Look I don't give two shits about who you think you are, get out of my sight!" I roar successfully petrifying the girl and her boyfriend, and the duo take off bolting down the remainder of the silent hallway. For a brief moment there is utter silence, and then everyone explodes into a mass of chanting my name. I wave with a half-smile/smirk at people clapping me on the back; I turn back to face my locker, and focus on opening it. When I finish grabbing a notebook, pens, pencils, an eraser, a highlighter, and my art set for my next two classes, which are creative writing, and creative art. I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder, and I come face to face with a very pretty girl with dark brown hair to jaw-length, dark brown eyes, skin the color of mocha, and a tall and willowy figure. There's an attractive boy next to her with deep bronze skin, a white smile, dark eyes, brown hair, and what appears to be a snake tattooed behind his ear. The girl sticks out her slender arm, with a small looking hand with a friendly smile "Hi there, I'm Christina Williams. Are you new here? I can't believe you took Peter Hayes and Molly Atwood on at the same time. What's your favorite color? Do you want to be my friend?" She says in a single breath, and I try to answer all her questions "I'm Tris Prior, yes I'm new, that was nothing, black and red, and sure…"

She snags me into a large hug, and points to the attractive boy next to her "This is the biggest idiot on the planet, Uriah Pedrad." Uriah bow, and with a horrible British accent cries "Milady you have been the one I have been searching for!"

I raise an eyebrow, and ask "Okay then… hey could you help me find room 315, for Creative Writing?"

"Sure, I have that class 2nd period; I'll show it to you." Says Christina, she grabs my hand, and drags me down the hall to a large room like a college classroom. There is a beautiful senior siting behind the desk that would belong to a teacher. She has a black pantsuit with wrist-length sleeves on, and 3 in. black pointed pumps. She has long dark auburn hair in perfect waves down to her waist, a voluptuous figure, emerald green eyes that sparkle, perfect pearly whites, and a perfect golden tan which look all natural. She gives a genuine smile which makes her look like she could be on the cover of _Vogue _or _Elite_. Christina and I take seats next to each other, and students start slowly trickling in. By the time the bell has rang, the senior steps out of her seat, and the entire male population silences, drinking in the sight of the woman in front.

"Welcome to Creative Writing, I am Cassandra Falcher, and this is one of my senior projects." Cassandra articulates to the class, her angelic voice floating around the room.

"Well hello gorgeous!" shouts a jock from the back of the room, and Cassandra stiffens, and slowly makes her way over to him.

"What's your name?" she asks her voice lethally calm

But the boy doesn't notice "Ben… what's yours?" he tries to flirt but Cassandra isn't having it

"Well do you know what I do to arrogant pinheads?" "Who are you calling arrogant, sweetheart?" That did the trick, because Cassandra pulls her arm back, and bitch slaps him, leaving Ben surprised like the rest of the class.

"I am not your equal, you will treat me with respect!" she shouts at Ben

She takes a few deep meditation breaths, and calms down. "Okay, now for this period, you'll write me your life story, and turn it at the end of this period." I turn around to grab my notebook, and see a pair of dark blue eyes trained on me, but they vanish as soon as I blink. _"That's weird"_ I thought but I grab my writing utensils, and write my life story.

(AN: That's all for now the next update will be with her at lunch, and music. Here are your lyrics of the update:

I left a note on my bedpost

Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes

What I tend to do when it comes to you

I see only the good, selective memory


	3. Chapter 3

Night Hunter Chapter 3: Lunch Time and a Muscial Muse

AN: Hey guys, so I am oing great, and I hope some of you are like "What two updates in one day, so more _Night Hunter_ for me!" So here it is, and more lyrics at the end of the story so review for one of the three choices, review Chapter 2 for those choice prizes.

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth , because I have never been to Chicago, and don't own Divrgent.**

(Tris POV)

The other classes passed by similar to Creative Writing. Mrs. Reyes was kind, she would be a beautiful woman if she didn't have the scar running to her jaw leaving her blind in one eye, yet she still could draw and create art beautifully. Mrs. Mckenna was a beautiful woman with amazing dance skills. Both classes wnt over the syllubuses and the future projects , but my mind was one on thing the blue eyes. I didn't see who they belonged to exactly, but they were so captivating that I stopped paying attention to my classes. By the time lunch rolled around, I walked to my locker for my lunch money, but while I'm there I grab my art set, and scketch book because I need to see those eyes again. I tuck my supplies undermy arm, and get into line. I grab a tray which has a sandwhich looking thing **(AN: Tris' first hambuger) **with a water, and a thick slice of chocolate cake. **(AN: Dauntless Cake) **I sit down next to Christina hesitantly taking a bite out of the sandwhich thing, which I discover is delicious. "What is this thing, it's so good?" I ask Christina and Uriah, and they both looked shocked "You've never had a hamburger before?" They questions in union disbelief scrawled upon their faces.

"Nope, my parents would've consider most of this stuff self-indulgent." I whisper

"What do you mean would've?" Uriah inquires, and I whisper again "They died."

Christina puts a hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp, and Uriah smiles sadly but there is no pity, and I am glad for I hate pity. We sit in silence as I keep scketching the pair of eyes, that always haunt my thoughts, and Christina whistles as she looks at my art "Well little miss Tris can draw." I smile at her slight rhyme, and focus back to my food. I grab my fork, and scoop a bite of chocolate cake, and shovel the piece into my mouth. When the flavor hits my taste buds, my whole sense of taste went into total sugar overdrive.

"Holy Crud what is this made of, heaven?" I ask with my mouth full

"Probably…" Uriah says and the lunch bell rings signaling lunch is over, and it's time to go to Music. So we make our way to room 426 for music, and Uriah walks up to a guy who looks like an older version of him. "Tris, this is my older brother Zeke." "Zeke, this is the lovely Tris Prior who is our age, but in 12 grade." **(AN: sorry I forgot to mention Tris skipped 7****th**** grade so she's a year ahead,in 12 grade Accelerated classes, she qualified for Eurdite) **

"Nice to meet you Trissy." He says in a joking manor and my face contorts into a scowl, and grab his arm forcefully "Don't call me Trissy, if you want your head still attached to your body." He raised his hands in mock surrender, and smirks "Alright, you win…" I smile jubilantly, and we hear a voice that sounds familiar, until I turn around to see Cassandra from Creative Writing, and noticed she changed. Her pantsuit is gone, and sheis adorned in thigh high Christian Louboutin booots withlace up laces, and a black short cocktail dress with spagetti straps with a corset shapped top, and a short skit with and extra layer of gauzy lace with glitter on top, and the dress ends right where the boots begin. I see all the guys stare, and girls glare at our instructor. Then she yells in her angelic voice "Welcome to year long music, I am Cassandra Falcher, and one of your two instructors." And then she yells "Four, it's time!" and a guy comes out. The appropiete word for him would be god, he's around 6'3, with tan skin, defined muscles, a perfect smile, short dark brown hair, and those blue eyes. _"It's him, the owner of the blue eyes is Four." _I think as all the girls stare, and guys glare at Four.

"For the next 5 class period, you'll receive live entertainment from me and Four but at the current moment , Four and I will do a duet." Cassandra says snapping me out of my thoughts, and she nods to a middle-aged guy behing the piano, and to some guys behing other keyboards.

(_Cassandra_,**Four**, _**Both**_)

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me**

**Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna' be**

**Open my eyes yeah**

_**It was only just a dream**_

_So I travelled back down that road_

_Will you come back? No one knows_

_I realize_

_**It was only just a dream**_

**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement**

**Number one spot and now she find her a replacement**

**I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby**

**And now you ain't around baby I can't think**

**I should've put it down, should've got that ring**

**Cause I can still feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair**

**My lover, my life, my baby, my wife**

**You left me, I'm tied**

**Cause I knew that it just ain't right**

Four had a smooth voice that flows, and makes all the girls swoon, and he goes back to the chorus.

_**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me**_

_**Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna' be**_

_**Open my eyes,**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travelled back down that road**_

_**Will you come back? No one knows**_

_**I realize,**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_When I be ridin', man, I swear I see your face at every turn_

_Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_

Cassandra had an angelic voice while she sings, and can cause any room to fall silent.

_More and more I miss you. When will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, you was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missing, wishing you'd pick up the phone_

_But you made the decision that you wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

_**I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**_

_**Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna' be**_

_**Open my eyes,**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

_**Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**_

_**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me**_

_**Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna' be**_

_**Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize yeah, it was only just a dream**_

Cassandra then picked up a falsetto her angelic voice sky rocketing while everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. She the rejoined Four with the chorus.

**I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me**

**Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna' be**

_**Open my eyes**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travelled back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize it was only just a dream**_

_**It was only just a dream…**_

They add slight embellishment to the song right before it ends, and they send us, their students into an applauding frenzy.

**(AN: Hello that is all for now my fingers are numb from typing so much… These are today's lyrics:)**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_


	4. Chapter 4

Night Hunter Chapter 4: Tattoos

**AN: Hey guys 3 updates in one day, I have like no life so that's why. I know some of you people out there like that, and I am so please with you guys. I have received 15 follows, 7 reviews, 4 favorites, and 418 views, and this story was published about 6 days ago! I want to give a free shout out to two things. One to "**_**Fast and Furiously Divergent"**_** By: TheDivergentFreak, I love your story keep going. The Second one to Lindsey Sterling and her album "**_**Shatter Me" **_**expected to hit I Tunes in 3 days! So here we go, some humor, and before you go, search YouTube for Theo James funny and sexy moments… **

(Tris POV)

As soon as the guy on the piano fades out with the medley of the song fades, I surge to my feet and give a standing ovation to Four and Cassandra. Cassandra curtsies, and Four bows laughing together in unison.

"Alright settle down now this is a tradition this class upholds every year we ask how many of each grade, and then you may ask me or Four any questions about anything."

"Alright how many freshman?" she asks 4 hands go up.

"Alright, how many sophomores?" 3 hand go up

"How many juniors?" and almost half of the class about 10

"And, how many seniors beside Four and I?" she asks again Zeke and I raise our hands among a few others about 5 of us, making 22 student in the class.

"Okay, question time, who wants to go first?" Four asks, and everyone's hands shoot up, he looks around his eyes skimming over me at least twice. He then points to girl in the back of the room with blond hair, brown eyes, and too much make-up caked on her face her voice jarring "Um Four, are you and Cassandra dating?" she spits out Cassandra's name like its poison, and Four looks at Cassandra and they do the least expecting thing, they laugh. Cassandra doubles over her body overcome with laughter her laugh soft and Four grasps his stomach, his deep chuckle making my stomach tickle. _"What the Hell, that's strange."_ I mentally scold myself.

Cassandra finally got herself together enough to explain "That's my cousin you think I'm dating eww!" and the single girls expressions light up instantaneously. Cassandra then picks a scrawny looking boy with bad acne, over-sized glasses, and a bowl haircut, next "So this means you are both single." He asks hopefully "Yes, we are…" Four answers and Cassandra jumps in "Hey Ladies, Four's number is 1310 – 498- 10..." the rest was cut off because Four clamped his large hand over his cousin's mouth effectively shutting her up. She licks his hand, and causing him to wipe her saliva on her dress, and stare daggers at her, while she smiles innocently.

"Alright you have 5 minutes of free time, use it wisely!" Four says and engages in a conversation with Cassandra and Zeke. I only half-listen to Christina and Uriah's conversation, when I hear Zeke call "Yo Tris, over here!" I walk over to where he stands, and from my peripheral vision I can see the clown girl, Molly, and Peter glaring at me. I hesitantly walk up to Zeke, and I don't look anyone in the eye.

"This is Tris Prior, the 17 year old genius, and the little girl who took on "the Tank" and her pretty boy boyfriend." Cassandra hold out her hand 'I'm Cassandra but I bet you know that already."

"I'm Four." He says with a small smile, and his cousin flips her attention to me "So, you have any plans after school Tris?"

"well I was going to stop by my Aunt Tori's tattoo and piercing shop, and maybe get a tattoo. " I say feeling slightly more comfortable

"Oh my god, I was going to stop by too, would you mind if I came with?" she requests with a happy tone

"I don't see why not." I say feeling like I've known her forever

"Okay meet me at locker 3702 ASAP!" she says as the bell rings, and I head off to my locker. I grab my back pack sketch book, art set, ballet shoes, dance clothes, and my creative writing journal, and stuff them into my backpack. I hustle down the hallway, a go to Cassandra's locker to see her waiting for me with a black over the shoulder purse big enough to hold all her necessary contents. We walk to the car, and I see her admiring it silently, and she hops into the passenger seat. As I drive she flips through channels on the radio every minute or so. When we reach Tori's Tattoos and Piercings shop, Cassandra grabs my hand and drags me in to the shop. I see my aunt working the register, and a buff guy working with the needles in the back.

"Tris did you want a tattoo, whose your friend?" she asks curiously

"The name's Cassandra Falcher, I'm Four's cousin, and I would like 2 tattoos and a belly button piercing." Cassandra says pulling out a credit card the color of gold. Tori points to the back where the buff dude is "Bud will help you with your design." She says and Cassandra nods, walking over to Bud.

"What do you want Tris?" Tori asks "I'd like a tattoo, and a belly button piercing." I say with confidence. Tori grasps my hand, and drags me to the back of the room, to pick out a design, when I pull out to my sketch book and show her the drawing of 3 ravens flying in a line.

"I want this on my collarbone, flying in the direction of my heart, one bird for every family member I left behind." I say firmly, and my aunt gets to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, I come out with the ravens looking beautiful, and my piercing black with a red gem. I walk over to where Cassandra is wearing a pair of shorts, and no shirt, her dress is folded nicely next to her purse. Bud is doing a tattoo, but one has already been done in Greek "Ζουν τη ζωή στο μέγιστο βαθμό"

"What does your first tattoo mean?" I ask she looks up, and says "… Live life to the fullest extent…"

"What's your second tattoo?" "A phoenix, it's symbolic for a story I'm not ready to tell…" her eyes glaze over, and I decide it's the best time to leave, I grab my backpack, and head for my car.

**AN: Its 11:05 now, and I feel like passing out because I feel sick, and have been feeling like this since 7:30, so that's all, oh, and bonus lyrics**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**And you touch me**

**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like**

**Wooo wooo**


	5. Chapter 5

Night Hunter Chapter 5: The Party, and a First Appearance

**AN: Hello my readers, I am doing Chapter 5, and possibly Chapter 6 today. I think people are forgetting my contests where the prizes are on Chapter 2, don't forget they're really good. So this has the first appearance of someone special. **

(Tris POV)

I pull up to my house to see Caleb, and Max's cars parked in the driveway. I park my car slightly behind Caleb's Prius, and I still snicker at his expression _"Well, Karma can be a bitch, Caleb…" _I walk to the den, and see Caleb doing his homework, and Max at the computer doing bills. Max turns in his rotating chair and smiles "Well your home Tris, where were you?" he asks, and Caleb lifts his head from his homework placing my newly tattooed, and pierced figure under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You got a tattoo and a belly button piercing." Caleb observes his voice resembling a stern parent's.

"Yeah, I did, so?" I snap back still angry at his betrayal

"Aren't you a bit young to get a tattoo?" He questions

"If your Dauntless, no…" I say my voice becoming harsher

And Uncle Max intervenes

"Caleb, your sister can get a tattoo if she wants, she's Dauntless not Abnegation."

Caleb huffs, and goes back to his work, and max turns to me "Tris we're having the senator of Illinois, his son, The Mayor, of Chicago and his daughter visit before the Senator, and Mayor have to leave for DC on important business." "Could you help cook and get dressed in a nice outfit please, and be punctual, and please no sarcasm?" He pleads, and I nod. I drop my bag in the closet by the door, and start on dinner. I am going to make Fettuccini Alfredo with grilled chicken, fresh salad, and champagne for the adults, and apple cider for the teens. I start boiling the pasta, making the sauce, and while those two thing cook I will prep the meat, and the salad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes before the guests are coming I am almost done with the food, and I still need to get dressed, so I yell for my uncle Max to watch the pasta and sauce cook every 2 minutes, while I get dresses, and I scramble upstairs. I hop into the shower, the scalding water washing my buried anger and pain away. I shave, pluck my eyebrows, brush my hair so it's long and lush, apply mascara and shiny lip gloss, and put sapphire teardrop earrings and a sapphire collar on. I then lay the dress I'm going to wear on my Egyptian cotton sheets. It's a flat neckline, sleeveless dress the color of sapphires, with slight ruffles in the skirt, it goes down to my knee caps, and it gets paired with a pair of 4 in. silver sandal heels.

I walk, more like staggering down the steps to check on the pasta, when I hear the doorbell's chime encompasses the entire house. I slowly make my way towards the door, wobbling slightly as if I was drunk. I open the door, and see a middle aged man with greying hair, a bulky frame, dark blue eyes that are familiar wearing an expensive suit. Next to him is a man with bronze brown hair, emerald green eyes, a lean figure, and also wearing an expensive suit. The older looking man holds out his hand, and gives me a smile but there's a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that is uncomfortable under his stare "I'm Marcus Eaton, the Senator of Illinois, and my Brother-in-Law Adam Falcher, the mayor of this fine city." He says pointing to the bronze haired man.

"How do you do, young lady?" "What's your name?" his voice smooth like glass.

"I'm Tris Prior, and very well sir…" I say in a polite tone

"…and this is my daughter, and nephew" he says moving out of the way to see…

"Four and Cassandra?" I ask stunned because of their presentation

Cassandra is wearing a black sequined floor length gown, mermaid style with cut outs around the neckline and hips that are covered with mesh, paired with black sequined 4 in. strappy sandal heels. Four is dressed in a white button up unbuttoned slightly to expose his tanned neck, and slight bit of his collarbone, with a black casual blazer, blue jeans, and black leather hard-soled shoes.

"Tris?" they both ask astonished and I suddenly feel under dressed compared to them

"How do you know my son, and my niece?" Marcus asks suddenly sounding suspicious, his eyes narrowing

"They're my instructors for music, and I am in the same grade as them." I answer, and Marcus' eyes un-narrow. Max comes out wearing a business suit, not as fancy and Marcus, or Adam's but still fancy. Caleb comes out wearing a pair of too large glasses, and light blue polo, tan khakis, and brown loafers. Tori wears a scoop neck short, maroon lace dress with gold gladiator sandals. We sat around the large table, the adults discussing politics, while the teens sit in awkward silence. I break the silence "hey would you guys like to check out the den?" I ask and Four's dad and Cassandra's dad both nod in agreement. We leave our plants, and walk a little ways to the den, and as soon as we exit the dining room, Cassandra and Four visibly relax. Four sits in the recliner, Cassandra in Max's rotatable chair, and Caleb and I on the loveseat sofa.

"So Tris, I was wondering, Zeke's having a party tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you could come… you could bring some of your friends if you want…" she tempts me

"I'd love to…" I reply and Caleb interjects "Wait will there be alcohol?"

"Knowing Zeke possibly…." Four quietly states from his chair

Caleb exclaims "I forbid you to go Beatrice!"

"You don't fucking own me Caleb, you can't tell me what I can and can't do!" I cry with fury, and I sprint out of the room, running up the stairs, and fling myself into my bed sobbing. The last thing I know I was crying myself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time Skip to lunch the next day)

I only half-listen to Christina rave about the party Zeke's throwing about how I asked her to come with. I am picking lightly at my food which consists of a salad, water, and Dauntless Cake. Uriah notices my dull demeanor and nudges my shoulder "It'll be fun, don't stress…" he says trying to cheer me up. I give him a small smile, but it isn't very genuine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Time Skip to end of the day)

My day went mostly well, except for not speaking to Caleb, and two horrible teachers Jeanie Matthews and Eric Collins, it was great. I am currently getting prepped for the party, I currently have on a black one shoulder strap shirt that shows off my flat stomach, black denim shorts, and knee high converse high tops. I apply some mascara, grey eyeshade, and lip gloss. I grab my phone, and my favorite tote, and run out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I came to the party the house was filled with the putrid smell of beer, loud catchy pop music, strobe lights, dancing people, and making out couples in the corners of every room. I spot Zeke in the corner with Four, Cassandra, Christina, Uriah, Peter, Molly, and some other people I don't know. I join them and an obviously drunk Zeke stumbles over and slurs "Hey Trisssyyy, you came!" and he falls on his behind laughing the entire time.

Two hours later it's just our group left everyone was forced to leave, and we were playing "Wed, Bed, Dead".

"So Tris…" Christina starts "Who would you wed, bed, or dead between Uriah, Peter, or Four?"

"Um… I would kill Peter, Sleep with Uriah, and marry Four." I say blushing. Uriah laughed, Peter glared, and Four smirked slightly.

"Well, I have to go now so bye, thanks for inviting me!" I say waving to everyone, as I head out the front door

I start to walk down the street, whistling as I go. When I'm only a block away from my house, I feel something tug on my shoulder, and I stumble. I look up to see Peter, and one of his friends Al, I think.

"Where do you think you're going Stiff?" spat Peter

"Home, now let go off me!" I growl trying to struggle out of his grasp, but I feel a large hand clamp over my mouth. I yell a string of profanities, but they can't hear me.

Peter then starts to punch me, and it hurts so badly, and Al just stands there watching me be beaten. I see black spots, and I start to lose consciousness. Peter pulls down my shorts, and starts to unbuckle his belt. I can barely see or hear anything, but I do suddenly hear Peter and al cry out in pain, and two pairs of feet fleeing away, and I am gently picked up. I pass out to being swayed gently as I am carried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up to see myself on my bed with the window open, a current blowing my curtains wildly around. I look out of my window to see a silhouette on the roof next door, standing so the moon illuminates his muscular body, and as soon as I blink he disappears.

"Who was that?" I say out loud…

AN: Well that was Chapter 5 so here you go people. No lyrics today because I am going to bed now.


	6. Chapter 6

Night Hunter Chapter 6: The Day of Revenge

**AN: Hey, I took a day off because, of the following things…**

**School**

**Sinuses**

**Writer's Block**

**Watching Theo James interviews**

**Lindsey Sterling's new album release**

…**But no matter for I am back, and so much better. Here's Chapter 6**

**Αποποίηση: δεν κατέχω τεχνολογίες επειδή προκαλεί (It means Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.)**

(Tris POV)

I keep replaying the mysterious incident from last night over and over in my head. _"Who was that mysterious stranger who saved me, and how did he disappear like that?"_ I inquire to myself. I shrug it off, as I eat a bowl of Fruit Salad **(AN: That stuff is so good :D) **Tori frequently looked at me with wariness etched into her features. I place my plate into the sink, and head for the safe haven known as my room. I blast Paramore from my I-pod base, as I sort through my clothing for today. I end up wearing a black tank top, black tights, my favorite pair of combat boots, and a worn out leather jacket. I slide downstairs on the railing, grab my keys, and backpack, and dash to my car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I arrive at school, I keep my head down not making contact with anyone. My outfit covers up all of the bruises left from Peter's and Al's assault. I make it to my locker until I feel a large hand on my shoulder, it's Four.

"Hey, you're limping…" "Are you ok?" He asks with concern laced with his "Instructor" voice.

"Not really… I was jumped last night by Peter and Al." I state directly, and I take off my jacket, my arms are lined with bruises. Four eyes slightly narrow, and he speaks his voice firm "The guys, and I will hunt them both down…"

"It's alright, someone had saved me anyway, and I don't know who though…" I mumble, and Four nods, but I see his mouth lift slightly upward, but it was barely noticeable. Four strides away, and I put on my jacket, and head to first period.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cassandra walks up to me, with Christina by her side giving me the same expression Four gave me this morning.

"We know Tris, Four told all of us…" Cassandra says looking kick-ass in a top that is like a tank top but there are sleeves that start at armpit length, tight leather, studded skinny jeans, and Black Cross Straps Sequins Buckle Platform Heels. "Yeah those assholes won't get away with it…" Christina continues. She wears a black lace top that says _Whatever_, a tight black mini skirt, and a pair of black flats.

I explain to them the same story I told Four, about my mystery savior, and Christina swoons while Cassandra looks like the gears in her brain are working into overdrive, the bell rings and Cassandra has to return to her desk to begin class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In art Mrs. Reyes give me an assignment that makes me think. She tells us that we must draw a moment in our lives that gave us the weirdest feeling. I then started to draw in detail the guy standing of the roof next door, the illusion of the moon looking like its right behind him, his body structure, his costume, and the way he holds himself. I had finished my sketch, Mrs. Reyes came by my desk, and she hovered over me to see my piece.

"Miss Prior that is amazing, what is this of, if I may ask?" she questions

"Well, last night I was at a party, and…" I go on as I reiterate the story "and then as soon I blinked he was gone!" I finished, and Mrs. Reyes looked appalled from Peter and Al's actions.

"Well if you could color this, it will be a spectacular work of art, keep up the amazing work, Miss Prior." And with that she walks away leaving me to my work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In dance we practiced a few positions for ballet, and Mrs. McKenna was raving about how skilled we were. I was very pleased with myself, I had gotten better than before. I was really annoyed because I was behind some girls who were getting infuriating.

"OMG, like Four is so hot!" "I bet I could seduce him!"

"I know right, you are so pretty Lauren!" her friend says

"Thanks Rochelle, you are hot too!" the girl replies back, and I recognize that voice it's "Clown Girl" from music class the one who thought Four and Cassandra were dating.

"_God, what a bitch…"_ I spit in my mind

"_What why am I thinking this, it's not like Four's my boyfriend." _

"_Well don't you want him to be?" _says that nagging voice again

"_Who are you?" _I think

"_I'm your conscious, you know you like him…"_ my conscious taunts

"_Shut up!"_ I snarl back

I go back to focusing on our Grand Jetes, and I see "Clown Girl" or Lauren try, but she slips on her landing. Her friend goes next but messes up on the first step. Out of all the girls Lauren is the best, and that's saying something. It's my turn now, and I take in a leap mediation breath, and go. I stop thinking as I take off running, losing myself in the fine art of dance. I feel myself propel upward, and my body does a perfect split in midair, and I land perfectly on my tip- toes then execute a flawless pirouette. I open my eyes to see a stunned instructor, a pissed-off rival and her BFF, and an awed class.

"That was some of the greatest executions I have ever seen, when the announcement at lunch goes off, come to this room." she says, and some of the girls clap me on the back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

During lunch, I sit at our table with my friends as they make a barrier around me. I see Peter shuffle in, and I let out an inaudible gasp. His eyes are purple and swollen, his entire visible body covered in bruises, his right arm in a sling, and a broken nose. He comes toward my way, and scoffs "You got luck Stiff, next time your hero won't be there to protect you." He glares at me, as he slowly slinks back to his usual table with his ugly-ass girlfriend and his cronies. I see Four's jaw clench and Cassandra's hand curl into a fist. I spin around to see a scared, and sad Al standing behind me.

"Tris… I- I'm so… sorr- sorry…" I cries out "Please… for- forgive me…"

Christina looks like she wants to counter him, but I stand and spit out the cruelest thing I have ever said "Listen here you fucking sick bastard, I don't want your apology, go away, or I will hurt you, you coward…"

He nods, and I hear the announcement Mrs. McKenna was talking about.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a life to attend to…" I hiss, and shove past him, not caring the entire cafeteria saw and knows what happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walk into the room, and a few minutes later, Cassandra comes in followed by a few girls who I have never seen before. They introduce themselves as Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna, and they are all a part of the school's dance team. Marlene does Jazz, Lynn does hip-hop/street pop, Shauna does tap, and Cassandra does Latin Modern and Belly dance.

"So why am I here?" I wonder out loud

"well, we are inviting you to join are team as our Ballet specialist, since we got invited to the National Teen dance competition in 2 months we needed a ballet expert, and you fit the bill." Marlene explains and Lynn continues "So what do you say?"

"I'd love to join you guys!" I exclaim with ecstatic tone, and we all pull in for a group hug

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Music Class was the best for we get another day of live entertainment.

Cassandra sang Forever in your Eyes by Jessica Simpson

Eyes like fire - Burn desire

As we dance away into the night

_This attraction - Fuels a passion_

_That's just too strong for us to try and fight_

_Each moment we're together_

_I just never want to end_

_'Cause I could never feel this way again_

_'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right_

_To feel your body lying next to mine_

_As the rhythm of your heart beats through me_

_All through the night_

_I never thought I'd ever realize_

_A long that feels so close to paradise_

_Boy I could spend my whole life living_

_Forever in your eyes_

_Lips so tender - I surrender_

_Everything I am is yours alone_

_When you touch me - All that I see_

_Is feeling that my heart has never known_

_You're all I ever dreamed of_

_you're my every fantasy_

_Whoever thought on angel could bring heaven here to me_

_'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right_

_To feel your body lying next to mine_

_As the rhythm of your heart beats through me_

_All through the night_

_I never thought I'd ever realize_

_A long that feels so close to paradise_

_Boy I could spend my whole life living_

_Forever in your eyes_

_You're the one my heart beats for_

_You're my everything and more_

_It's a burnin' love I can't seem to ignore_

_All the things I feel inside_

_Are too strong for me to hide (baby)_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause I could live forever in your eyes_

_'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right_

_To feel your body lying next to mine_

_As the rhythm of your heart beats through me_

_All through the night_

_I never thought I'd ever realize_

_A long that feels so close to paradise_

_Boy I could spend my whole life living_

_Forever in your eyes_

_Forever in your eyes x6_

And Four sang Wake me up by Aloe Blacc

**Feeling my way through the darkness**

**Guided by a beating heart**

**I can't tell where the journey will end**

**But I know where to start**

**They tell me I'm too young to understand**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream**

**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

**Well that's fine by me**

**[x2:]**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**I tried carrying the weight of the world**

**But I only have two hands**

**Hope I get the chance to travel the world**

**But I don't have any plans**

**Wish that I could stay forever this young**

**Not afraid to close my eyes**

**Life's a game made for everyone**

**And love is the prize**

**[x2:]**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**[x4:]**

**I didn't know I was lost**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

They were fantastic…

**AN: That's all for now good night…**


	7. Chapter 7

Night Hunter Chapter 7: Science Serums, and Truth or Dare

**AN: Hey party people, I'm back with a new update of **_**Night Hunter**_** for my readers. So Tris joined the Divergent Prep Dance Squad, and I am actually writing an A day…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent; I am so not Veronica Roth**

_All I see is the mysterious stranger on the roof, staring attentively at me, and suddenly as he appeared, he vanished…_

I open my eyes to see Caleb standing over me, his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Come on Beatrice, you need to get up." He declares in a matter-o-factly attitude, and as he turns to leave, I snap "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he looks perplexed

"Choose Erudite, when our parents hated Erudite." I retort

"Well I hated being the person they wanted me to be; at least I didn't choose Dauntless." "They're hooligans, and reckless adrenaline junkies!" he shouts and my eyes start to water. Caleb only now realizes what he said, and tries to console me, but I won't take it. I shove by him, and run out the door, in my pajamas which is a tank top, sweats, and barefoot. I take off running down the block, ignoring my surroundings as tears fall freely down my face. I stop at the park, 4 blocks from my house and a block from school, and I slump beneath a willow tree, and weep beneath the beautiful willow tree.

~Page Break~

I walk to school seeing that it's only 10 minutes before school begins, so I plod my way to my locker and grab my things for Mrs. Roselle. Mrs. Roselle or Myra, as she likes us to call her, has Amity like personality. She has pale skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She constantly talks about her ex-boyfriends and her "dreamy" husband Edward Roselle. I look "forward" for this class, note the sarcasm.

I get into the class and I put my head down, on my math notebook, as I feel a presence over me.

"Hey, you look like shit…" Cassandra says trying to lighten the atmosphere but her eyes turns hard, and she grimaces "What's wrong Tris you seem distressed…" and I recap this morning's events, and she looks at me "Do I need to punch him in the face?" jokingly, and I acquiesce "That'd be nice…"

~Page Break~

Next I had Language Arts with Mr. Harrison Ford. **(AN: Theo James loves Harrison Ford)** Mr. Ford has a wrinkling face, grey hair, and a kind smile. He's stern when necessary but always fair. When I walk into my class, I sit in between Four and Zeke. I become conscious that Lauren is trying to get Four's attention, but utterly failing. I poke Zeke, and discretely point to Lauren who's laughing obnoxiously loud, and twirling her hair, and Zeke snorts. Mr. Ford walks in and in his booming voice; he announces "Alrighty kids, today I will be assigning you partners for a project that'll be due in 3 weeks…" and he goes off into the list of partners. I tune it out until I hear Four's name called.

"Four and Lauren" announces Mr. Ford and my heart drops

"Al and Tris" and I feel like I'm going to puke

Lauren saunters over to Four, swaying her hips to catch his attention, but he doesn't look up

"Wait!" Mr. Ford exclaims "The last two pairs are Tris and Four, and Al and Lauren." I then felt as if I was on Cloud Nine, Lauren huffs loudly and Four looks up at me his beautiful eyes sparkling.

"Next, we have Cassandra and Drew…" I see a pig-headed jock a bit shorter than Four saunters over to Cassandra who sat in front of us. He is built like a bolder, with hair the color of a moldy carrot, periwinkle eyes, crooked teeth, and a grin that signals he's trouble.

"Hello there gorgeous, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" he questions adding a cheesy pick-up line

"Well asshole, did it hurt?" she questions back with a smirk

"Did what hurt?" queries Drew confused

"When your mom dropped you on your head as a baby!" she exclaims and causes all the students in the surrounding area to crack up. Drew turns a red shade that is brighter than his carrot top hair. Drew sulks off and our group listens to Mr. Ford explain the project, you and your partner have to read a book, and present a report on it in some form like a PowerPoint, video, song, etc. Mr. Ford comes by with a hat filled with slips of books, we pick at random. I pick out the slip, and it reads _The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones _by Cassandra Clare **(AN: I love that book! ^_^)** Zeke who is paired up with Rochelle, Lauren's best friend got _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green, Lauren and Al received _Twilight _by Stephanie Meyer, and Cassandra pulled _The Hunger Games _by Suzanne Collins. I look at Four, and he scoots his chair closer to me so we can begin reading the book for the remaining 30 minutes of class.

In science Ms. Matthews paired me with Cassandra for our project, where we have to mix two mystery liquids to create a serum, and test the effects. I take a yellow, and a pink colored liquid, and pour them into the vial. I then stir the mixture slightly, and it turns a very pretty color, and I look to Cassandra I jokingly and wink "Bottom's up!" and I down the drink. Not a minute later I feel so happy, and I start to giggle…

(Cassandra's POV)

Tris for some reason is giggling, and starts spinning in a circle. When she falls, she giggles loudly attracting a bit of attention. Ms. Matthews stalks over, her icy blue eyes analyzing the situation at hand.

"Hmmm… it seems you have created a peace serum, it'll only last for a hour from the amount you used." She states coldly smirking in her usual manor

"Heyyy Cassandra, your eyes are prettyyy!" she slurs with an expression of pure bliss, and I drag her over to Tobias, who was unfortunately paired up with Arielle, one of the many girls who have a crush on him and is currently going to test the serum when I pull him away. He looks at me with a mix of confusion, gratitude, and concern in his eyes. I point over to a muttering Tris who is complementing everything around her

"Could you take Tris to the sickbay, we created a peace serum, and she was the tester."

"The effects will wear off in an hour, a bit before lunch, so we could pick her up for lunch." And Tobias nods as he strolls over to Tris who is now on the floor looks up to him and grins widely. He grabs her hand and takes her out the door.

(Four/ Tobias POV)

I am still griping onto Tris' petite and soft hand with my larger, calloused hand. She several time breaks away to go do things like look at a tree or chase a butterfly. The only way I'll be able to get her to the sickbay, is to carry her the entire way. So, I grab her petite body and throw her over my shoulder, and she giggles

"Heyy Four, you have big muscles… and beautiful blue eyes… and the face of a chiseled angel statue." I silently chuckle because it's obvious that she has no control over her mind whatsoever, and wouldn't have disclosed those things to me like ever. Well I mean she might have, maybe.

"_I never noticed, but this girl is really beautiful when she smiles…"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Not really, you like Tris…"_

"_Who are you?" _

"_Your conscious, and she's right you have great muscles, now if she could see your abs"_

"_I'm not going to call you conscious, you are now dubbed Lola…"_

"_NOOO! I don't want to be called Lola!"_

"_Though, and by the way shut up!"_

After my pointless mental dispute with Lola, I focus back to walking to the sickbay to deposit Tris. When I reach the sickbay, I see Ms. Zulia's 19 year old daughter Rita sitting behind the desk. Rita has brown hair, green eyes, and is almost as tall as Cassie. She graduated last year but there were rumors that she was obsessed with me, and they were true. That girl was a stalker quite frankly. I have caught her at the same place as me, with her taking pictures of me. I am suspicious of her being in a close proximity to me, but I swallow hard and keep moving to the beds.

"Four… how have you been!" Rita practically shrieks in my ear, and I almost drop Tris. I slowly turn around with me frame taut and my mouth contorted into a false smile.

"Hello Rita, I am just dropping my friend Tris off, she is under the influence of a serum from Ms. Matthew's experiment." I say my voice strained, but Rita doesn't notice at all, she keeps twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Well I got to get back to class so…" I trail awkwardly, as I move away she latches on to my arm.

"Why don't you stay Four?" she purrs in the most "seductive" voice she could, and it disgusts me. I shake her off my arms, and I sprint out of the sickbay.

(Tris POV)

I wake up to my head pounding, my stomach growling, and Four and Cassandra standing over me.

"Whatzhappenedd?" I groan groggily rubbing my eyes.

"We created a peace serum, and you started acting like an Amity." Cassandra states bluntly and I groan, so that explains my head ache, and confusion.

"I had to carry you to the sickbay…" Four adds, and I feel my cheeks burn. I pull myself up to see lunch began 5 minutes ago, and I sit up.

"I feel kind of vertiginous, so can one of you guys help me walk?" and Four nod, and extends his hand. I grasp it and together we haul my butt up. We then make our way to the cafeteria, telling jokes along the way towards the cafeteria doors I see Caleb pacing, and I freeze remembering the argument earlier. Cassandra sees me, and she nods her head toward Caleb, and sends me a look that says "is that your brother?" and I nod signifying yes. Cassandra then heads over to Caleb, tapping his shoulder, and when he turns around she socks him right in the nose, and I hear a crack and Caleb yell something incomprehensible at her and she responded with sass. "That was for making Tris cry…" and Caleb looks pale as if he had seen a ghost. She walks back to Four and I and I notice, Caleb staring at me with regret, but I ignore his mental plead, and strut into the cafeteria.

By the time that Lunch is over my table which consists of me, Christina, Cassandra, Zeke, Uriah, and Four, had brought Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene into our group of friends. It's pretty obvious that Marlene is crushing on Uriah, and vice versa. The same thing with Shauna and Zeke, the two brothers think alike. Now I am sitting alone in Mr. Collins History Class, because of the arranged seating chart. We are currently reading on the History of America, while I steal glances at the teacher.

Mr. Eric Collins is ugly, on the inside and out, with a horrible personality, long greaser black hair, maniacal eyes, too many piercings and tattoos, and a total brute. He always yells for no reason, whatsoever, and like Peter and Co., my name for Peter and his minions.

"PRIOR!" Mr. Collins bellows "WERE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION?"

"Yes…"

"ALRIGHT THEN, WHAT WERE WE JUST READING ABOUT?"

"The Boston Tea Party…" I say trying to keep the smugness out of my voice and Mr. Collins looks flustered and pissed off, but he can't do anything.

After class, Cassandra hands me a slip of paper, and dashes off. I glimpse at the paper to see written in perfect cursive

_Meet me at 7018 Daunting Dr. at 2:30 NO LATER_

_(1310)-572-0376_

_-Cassandra ;)_

Well, I guess I'm going to this address; I'll text Tori that I'll be heading out.

When I reach my destination I see a white and gold house that's a mix between a modern trend, and a Greek beachside villa. I ring the doorbell, and see Cassandra open the door and drag me in. She pulls me across the marble foyer with Corinthian pillars, a fountain, and red roses spiraling up the pillars. Up the fancy carpeted steps into her bedroom that's the size of my room, and the den which is pretty spacious combined. She drags me to her closet, and picks out some clothes. She hands me a black tank top, black shorts, a black sports bra, a black lace bra, black booty shorts, and some black lace panties. Before I can protest, she silences me and says "The gang is coming over to play Truth or Dare." "When we play, the penalty for not completing a dare or not telling a truth, you have to take a piece of clothes off, shoes and socks don't count." and then I understood why she was giving me the clothes. She ushered me to the bathroom, to change, and I do. When I come out I notice we are wearing almost identical outfits except she wears jeans.

The game is in full swing and I have only lost my tank top, and everyone except for Four has lost their shirts. It's Uriah's turn, and before he could pick someone the door rings, and I scamper up to get it. Caleb is on the other side, and he looks at me disapprovingly, and I give him a glare "What do you want Caleb?"

"Can I come in?" He asks and I huff "Fine…"

He walks to the room we are playing in and says nothing because everyone glares at him.

"Well… Cassandra… Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks breaking the tension

"Dare" she says with no hesitation

"I dare you to sing …Baby one more time by Britney Spears, and wear the clothing in this bag." and he pulls out a plastic bag.

"Well before I go, Tris Truth or Dare?" she looks at me

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy here…" she says, and I take in a deep breath.

I walk over to Four, sit down next to him, and give him a slight peck that lingers. Caleb is furious, and Uriah is mock offended "What, who could beat this sexy beast?!" he jokes pointing to himself, and everyone laughs

Cassandra is long gone into the bathroom when I hear her scream "Uriah Pedrad, you fucking dog, have you no shame?!"

"Not really." He yells back, and Cassandra stomps out, and every guy except Four's eyes bulge out of their heads.

She is wearing almost the same thing from the music video except it's in all black, shorts instead of Britney's skirt, smoky eyes, Porsche Red lips, and her Christian Louboutin she wore on the first day. She has one of those headsets that attach to her ear, and her hair is pulled into a high ponytail.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby, baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now, oh because_

_[Chorus]_

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh pretty, baby_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_It's not the way I planned it_

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now, oh because_

_[Chorus]_

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Ah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh baby, baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

_I must confess, that my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_[Chorus]_

_My loneliness is killing me (And I)_

_I must confess, I still believe (Still believe)_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess_

_(My loneliness is killing me)_

_That my loneliness_

_Is killing me now_

_(I must confess, I still believe)_

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_(When I'm not with you I lose my mind)_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

The entire time Cassandra was dancing provocatively, and I swear Caleb started to drool. The game goes on until 4:30, because we all have to do homework, and we go home.

**AN: Well how was the Fourtris fluff? I loved it obviously, and I loved writing Cassandra singing the song, and when she punched Caleb. I hope you guys liked Amity Tris, and of course Lola. I will try to update within the next few days, because my science fair board is due this Wednesday, and I am starting tonight. Love you guys, and keep reviewing please.**

**Love,**

"**ADA" **


	8. Chapter 8

Night Hunter Chapter 8: Brett, Liam, and Kali

**AN: Hey my people, I am back and so happy! Today I ran a mile and my highest time was 9:08, I ran 8:27 and beat my score! **

**I am also happy because this story currently has 2,664 views, 29 followers, 14 favorites, and 21 reviews!**

**So thank you to all you readers, and a special thanks to SocialisesWithBooks for your inspiring and Heart-Warming review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, Tris wouldn't have died (screw you VR!)**

**(Tris POV)**

I wake up to the sound of pebbles hitting my window. I look around and assume I was imagining the whole thing until I heard the same sound again. I look and see Four and Cassandra outside, waving at me. I hold up one finger to signal to give me a minute, and glace at my clock 6:37 am.

"_What are they doing here at this hour?" _I mutter under my breath, and slide up the window pane.

"Hey Tris get dressed, we need you for something!" Four whisper-yells and I nod. I push the drapes back into place, and scramble madly to my closet. I pull out a black off one shoulder tunic, black leggings, and my combat boots. I pull a few hair strands back into a waterfall braid, apply some geranium red lipstick and mascara, and I dash out the door, not before leaving a note for Caleb…

I saunter over to Cassandra and Four, who were patiently waiting.

"So… what's up?" I ask casually, and Cassandra answers

"Well I came to give you info on the dance team, and I need to tell you about a project for music concerning you."

"Alright so what's going on with the dance team?"

"Well we need you to start coming every day after school for 2 hours, we take brakes but we need to choreograph our routines as solos and a group." She elucidates

"… And what about Music?"

"Well after the remaining days, we're doing this project, and there are an odd number of students, and I want to showcase your talent… so would you mind being alone?" she questions with a hopeful voice

"I don't see why I can't…" I respond and she fist pumps, and does a happy dance

"But… you owe me some breakfast!" I riposte, and Four chuckles his deep laugh causing butterflies to release in my stomach.

"_Ooooh… Four and Tris siting in a tree K-I-S-S…"_

"_Shut up, I now dub you Christina Jr.!"_

"_That's okay, she would agree with me…"_ Christina Jr. pronounces

I follow Cassandra and Four to a restaurant called "The Pit Dinner".

The hostess seats us in a small booth by the window, and we chat until our waitress comes up.

"What can I get ya'll?" she asks batting her eyelashes at Four, while ignoring Cassie and I.

"Umm… one coffee black, a caramel latte, and what do you want Tris?" Four asks

"A hot chocolate please…" I say graciously, and the waitress rolls her eyes in the corner of my vision. She sashays away, and I look back to Four, and Cassie who is on her phone.

"So Tris… what's your favorite color?" questions Four

"Really, of all the things you could ask, you ask that!" I exclaim laughing

"Yep!" he replies with a smile on his face

"_Damn, that boy is so fine!" _verbalizes Christina Jr.

"Well, I like the colors black, red, and purple, what about you?" I turn the question to him

"I like black, blue, and grey…" he answers

"That's cool…" I laugh and he chuckles, while I observe the waitress glaring at us while she cleans the counter.

**(Four/Tobias POV)**

Damn, Tris' laugh is so infectious that I just want to laugh too. I see the waitress who was attempting to flirt with me glare at Tris and I casually bantering with each other. Now that I think about it, I really enjoy her company next to Cassie's. The waitress comes over, to ask what we want, and all of us order chocolate pancakes. When the food comes, the lady slips me a piece of paper, and winks at me, but when she turns her back I rip the paper into a million pieces.

_**JUST AN ORDINARY PAGE BREAK DON"T MIND ME!**_

**(Tris POV)**

The most of my day was uneventful, and average. We shared our artwork in Art, Cassie made us do a writing exercise, and Mrs. McKenna let me teach the class some moves for Ballet. At lunch my table joked around, and chatted as usual. Then the bell rang and it was time for Music. Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and I stroll over to the music room to see Four setting up a projector screen, and Cassie sitting behind a computer set up to the projector. People in the class are muttering confused at the current moment.

"Today we are going to introduce your first project this year." Cassandra starts

"This project consists of a duet or trio of our choice and you have to make a music video of the song." Four finishes and the class are sent into an excited buzz.

"Okay so we're going to show you our films from last year's class, Four's is first." Cassandra announces effectively silencing the class.

The projector starts, and we see Four in tee shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and converse all black sitting on a stool, holding a guitar. The song starts playing, and I recognize it as Daughters by John Mayer **(AN: Really good song I recommend checking it out.) **I find myself mouthing the words to the chorus

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

When his ends he gets a steady applause, and everyone cheers. Then Cassandra begins hers, and Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez starts playing, and when we see the first part everyone gasps. Cassandra looks otherworldly, like a divine being. She wears a floor length gown that looks like a Greek goddess with a cinched and beaded waist, and a beaded over one shoulder neckline, a pair of gold sandals that twine up her thigh, a gold half mask that covers only one eye made entirely out of gold metal. Her hair is flowing in natural waves, her tan perfect, eyes in a honey gold color, rust brown mascara, and sunset pink lipstick. She reclines on one of those roman recliner couches, and her voice is haunting. She gets up out of her seat, and slowly walks over to a brazier full of water, and sheds a tear causing us to see a flashback in the ripple of water. She stands against school locker, watching a guy with dark black hair, icy blue eyes, and a perfect smile chat with his friends, and looks over Cassie's way and waves, she waves back but soon realizes he's waving to her best friend, and they run to each other meeting in a kissing embrace. She smiles falsely and looks to the side, obviously she likes the guy. They go back to her as a goddess in her beautiful palace singing in front of a mirror, and goes into another flash back. It looks as if they are years older, at a party she is sipping a glass of champagne, secretly sneaking glances at the same guy. Then she turns her back for a single minute, and sees the guy on one knee proposing to her best friend. Cassie starts spilling tears and runs, as her best friend says yes. The scene flips back to Cassie in her ethereal form singing sadly her tale of despair. Then the shots flip in between Cassie as the goddess singing and her running through the halls of a chapel wearing a blue bridesmaid dress, with a dagger hidden in her arm corsage. While her voice hits the big note, she kicks open the doors revealing the man she's in love with and her best friend's wedding. Then she slowly walks down the aisle, with the shots changing between her goddess form, and her mortal form. The song is coming closer to the ends she walks up to the man she loves, pushes his almost to be bride aside, and kisses him full on the lips, then she takes a step back unsheathes the dagger in front of everyone, and slits her throat. Her throat covered in scarlet she crumples to the floor, her true love catching her body, as the camera fades to black showing only her limp body, and lifeless eyes. The class is in stunned awe, there were whoops of encore, claps, and even a few tears were shed at Cassie's piece of art. Then bloopers come on and they are so funny. The first one points to the best friend and the guy, and the girl laughs and yells "I hate you so much now!" and there's an arrow pointing to her saying _Kali_. Then a shot with the handsome guy comes on and he's cracking up so hard, he can't breathe and is rolling on the floor, with an arrow that says _Brett_. The last one shows Cassandra making weird faces dancing awkwardly, and laughter in the background. We hear 3 sets of laughs, and swivel our heads to the doorway where 3 people stand. One is a tall guy with blond hair, and brown eyes. Another was the guy from the video, but he's more muscular. The last one is a beautiful girl the same height as Cassie, with ombre hair, gold eyes, and pale skin.

"Well no applause for me?" The girl and video guy questions

"Kali, Brent, and Liam!" Cassie yells leaping into their arms.

**AN: Hehe ^_^ Fourtris bonding and some new characters, possible love interests… Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Night Hunter Chapter 9: Sleepover and "The Sugar Challenge"

**AN: Hey I'm back; I'm so excited my birthday is in 7 days, and my b-day party is tomorrow, were going laser tag noob-hunting. Well I wanted to do capture the flag with paintball, like in Divergent, but that idea was vetoed. So laser tag will have to settle. I have my friend "Blair" this is to protect her identity, and it's like we share a mind, are both really competitive and are very violent. Put that with a two team shooting game and that equals fucking destroying machines. So here is the first part of a set of chapters, it's going to be short one, but the next chapter will be longer than most maybe about 5,000+ words.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no tengo ninguno de los contenidos en esta historia, al lado de la trama... (This translates to Disclaimer: I don't own any of the content in this story except the plot… in Spanish)**

**(Tris POV)**

"Cassie!" they all exclaim, and wrap their arms into a large circle. She points to each individual and says their name.

"So, you didn't tell me you had Music this year!" Cassie hollers

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise you…" Kali says, and they look at each other, and start laughing randomly receiving weird looks.

"Alright so back to the project…" Cassie continues

PAGE BREAK

I walk to the dance room straight from after school, feeling worn out from the long day. I open the door to see an unusual sight, I see Cassie, on Kali's shoulders playing Chicken with Marlene on Lynn's shoulder, while Shauna video tapes the entire thing. I cough loudly causing Marlene and Lynn to get distracted, causing Cassie, and Kali to push them over, leaving them victorious.

"So… is this a sight I'll see often?" I ask casually

"Yep!" Shana replies vigorously, picking at her lush black hair up in a braid. Lynn and Marlene scowl from their places on the floor, Marlene blows a stray strand of wavy dyed red hair out of her face. They pull themselves up and head over to the music player, and pull out their I-pods. Shauna goes first with her tap shoes on and dances to Breakout by Margret Durante **(from Disney's Shake It Up)** with gliding, flips, and some hip-hop moves incorporated. Marlene then steps up in her pink with gold coin belly dancing skirt, and styled top, and danced to Beautiful Liar by Beyoncé and Shakira. Lynn then busted a move to Tootsie Roll by 69 Boyz, doing the anti-gravity lean, the moonwalk, head spins, and others. Then its Cassie's turn for Modern, she picks out Lindsey Sterling's Night Vision, her poise graceful as she leaps around, spins on pointe, and even does some gymnastics to accompany her dance. Then I have to go, so I take in a deep breath, and leap on the floor. Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Sterling comes on and I lose all thought. I execute some Grand Jetes, Pirouettes, Arabesques, and even a few Chassés. I received a steady course of applause. Then Cassie replaced me with the Argentinean Tango, Cha-Cha, Mambo, Salsa, and Samba dance mix to Shakira's objection Tango. Her movements were fluid, and pristine, and her hip rotations were perfect. We all took a 5 minute water break, and Cassie comes in wearing a black single piece suit for gymnasts. She stands in the middle of the floor while Mirror Haus by Lindsey Sterling blares out of the speakers, and Cassie astounds us with her skill. Her body contorts in such a fashion it seems impossible, but she does with flawless grace. She performs some moves she yells out the names to like Front Ariel, or Valdez, or even one called a chest stand where she stands on her chin. We applaud thunderously, and she yells "Go home and grab your clothes for tomorrow, pj's, toiletries, pillows, blankets, makeup, phone chargers, I-pods, and other stuff and come to my house…" she continues "Because we're having a slumber party!" then all Hell breaks loose. The girls go their separate ways, as I grab my stuff… well it's going to be a long night…

JUST A PAGE BREAK…JUST A PAGE BREAK…GO ON

(3rd Person's POV)

When Tris went to Cassandra's house, the other girls were already there. Cassie had spent some time making a beverage called Jungle Punch, and Uriah stopped by for 5 minutes to "get something" whiles all the girls were in the living room setting up camp. After Uriah left the girls headed in to the kitchen, little did they know Uriah had spiked the Jungle Punch?

(Tris POV)

As we sip the jungle punch, Kali suddenly blurts out

"Oh my god!"

"What?" Marlene asks concerned

"We should do the Sugar Challenge!" She responds **(Something me and my friend made up)**

"What's that?" I ask

"It's where the participants consume as much sugary food and drink until the feel sick, or get really hyped up." Explains Cassie with an anxious expression

"Who's up for it?" Kali asks

"Me!" everyone but Cassie yells in unison

"Fine…" Cassie says and everyone cheers, not knowing what lies ahead.

**AN: Dun Dun DUNNN! What happens next? Wait and see my Children, Ps. Divergent coming out on DVD August 5****th****, and Insurgent sometime March 2015… Goodbye lovies**

**Yours Truly,**

**A Divergent Angel :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Night Hunter Chapter 10: The Aftermath Video

**AN: Hey guys this chapter will be around 3000+ words so it'll make up for the short one a few days ago. Oh, for my party yesterday my team kicked ass out of 3 games. Us with 3, the other team 0. Guess what I was doing… I was hiding on top of a pillar in the corner of my base, wearing all black, sniping people in the backs who were trying to enter my base. My team carried me on their shoulders and called me "Dauntless Ninja", plus my team was Team Dauntless, name courtesy of me. So hear it is, but first the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer)**

**Me: Cassie would you say it?**

**Cassie: A Divergent Angel doesn't own anything except her own characters… there happy?**

**Me: Very…**

**(Tris POV)**

I wake up with a pounding in my head, a queasy stomach, and utter confusion. I smell something good wafting from the kitchen, and I stumble my way there, nearly falling a few times. When I enter I see Brett cooking eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage, and Four who's pulling out water, and Advil tablets. Four notices my presence, and waves, I try to wave back, but my stomach lurches, and I dart to the bathroom. I reach the toilet, and start to throw up all of the contents in my stomach. In the middle of my ridding of contents, I feel someone rubbing soothing circles into my back, I glace back with my peripheral vision, and see it's… Four?

"_Why is he helping me?" _I wonder

"_Never mind that, he has hands of gold!"_ Christina Jr. exclaims, and I inwardly roll my eyes. Four then hands me a glass of water and 2 Advil tablets. I greedily gulp the tablets in one gulp, and the water is gone in a few seconds. He helps me up, and steadies me when my shaky legs couldn't. He helps me to the kitchen where Brett lays out a full plate of food for all 3 of us. We eat in silence, until Cassie comes in looking confused, but not sickly-looking. She sits down with a plate until she asks "Okay, does anyone know what the fuck happened last night?" and I shake my head. Four speaks up

"Apparently Uriah admitted spiking your Jungle Punch last night with a mix of alcohol."

"Uriah Pedrad, I swear to all things holy, I will kill you!" Cassandra roars

"Well other than that, we found a video camera next to Shauna, and we're going to view what happened from the files I downloaded." Four states stoically

"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask with anger filling my voice

"The rest of the girls to wake up, and for Liam, Uriah, Zeke, and Will to arrive." Brett says calmly

Page Break

The girls wake up in the time span of a half-hour long, and the boys showed up 5 minutes ago. Uriah was attacked by all of the girls, and Cassie was the angriest. She literally picked him up by his collar, and kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. After he recovered, we all sat around the 72" inch screen TV, with the DVD Four placed all the video footage on.

The first thing we see is all of us in a circle, laughing, and talking among ourselves.

"Okay… it's time for Truth or Dare, I'm going first, Kali truth or dare?" I yell

"Truth!" Kali retorts

"Rate all the guys I list in order of not hot to hot, ready…" and Kali nods "Will, Uriah, Zeke, Brett, Liam, and Four…"

"I would say Will, Uriah, Zeke, Liam, Four, and Brett…"leaving everyone watching shocked

"Hey back off, he's mine!" Cassie slurs from the other side

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me?" Kali taunts and Cassie lunges at her, slapping her constantly until Kali claims she'll back off. Cassie than looks triumphant and swaggers back to her spot.

"Mmkay Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare, bitches!" Lynn shouts

"I dare you to have a sing off with Tris…"

"Oh you're on Trissypoo!" she says gloating

"It's on bitch!" I snort, and I think _"Wow I must have been so drunk…"_ I think shocked

"I'll be singing Like a G6 by Far East Movement…" I says, and Cassie, and Shauna yell "Go Tris, you got this, smoke her ass!"

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Verse 1_

_Gimme that Mo-Moet-wet_

_Gimme that Cry-Crystal-tal_

_Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild_

_Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop_

_Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop_

_Hell Yeaa_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober guys around me, they be actin like they drunk_

_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_

_When sober guys around me they be actin like they drunk_

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

By the end of the first verse I'm dancing like a pro, and everyone's jaws including Lynn's drop.

_Verse 2_

_Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz_

_Boy I keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib_

_This is how we live, every single night_

_Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly_

_Hell Yeaa_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober guys around me, they be actin like they drunk_

_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_

_When sober guys around me they be actin like they drunk_

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

By now I am doing flips as I sing, and I am shocked as to what being drunk can do to a person.

_Bridge_

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't Touch this)_

_Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_(You can't Touch this)_

_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put put yo, put yo hands up_

_Hell Yeaaa, make you put yo hands up_

_Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up_

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

_Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

After that I throw the mic down and the girls cheer riotously, and Lynn goes up

"You got this Lynn!" Marlene and Kali yells

"I select Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj!" and the music starts

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them_

_Some call me nicki, and some call me roman_

_Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza (whoa)_

_Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker_

_Sexy, sexy that's all I do_

_If you need a bad bitch_

_Let me call a few_

_Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out_

_I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out_

_Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?_

_Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go._

_Music, makes me, high_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

_I wanna do it for the night, night_

_So get me now, and knock this over_

_I wanna do it like you like, like_

_Come get me, baby, we're not getting younger_

_I just want you tonight, night_

_Baby, we won't do it for life, life_

_Music, makes me, high_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_Alarm!_

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

_Pound the alarm!_

She received applause but not as big as mine, and Shauna declares "The winner… Tris!" and Lynn frowns but says nothing, and I announce "Like Hell Yeah!"

"Shauna Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Are you a virgin?" "and if you aren't who took it?"

"I am…" Shauna replies

"Cassie, Truth or dare?"

"Bitch please what do you think?"

'I dare you to jump off your diving board into your pool, completely naked!"

"It's on, challenge accepted!" she bellows, and runs into the other room to change. Then she yells from outside, "Come and witness the greatest jump ever!"

She takes in a deep breath, and leaps off the board, doing a set of Olympic-dive worthy flips, and pulls a straight posture, a few moments before hitting the water. The splash was only a soundless ripple making it seem like the water was a portal to another world. When she resurfaces, we cheer like the crazy drunk nuts we are, and she flips off the world, and states proudly "I should be a fucking Olympian!"

We all whoop, and holler, as Marlene passes her a towel before she gets out. When we return to the semi-circle, Cassie has come back in clothes her hair up in a bun, and she points to Marlene "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to start a Harlem shake video, in my outfit of choice."

"alright." She looks excited

!0 minutes later

Marlene comes back in a white cropped tee, and black boy shorts, Cassie wearing the same thing.

10 minutes later

We come out with outfits identical to Marlene's and Cassie's with different accessories. I have a flower chain, and Cassie has a tiara. We filmed the video with success, and we had a little too much fun doing it. Then I was dared to duet with Cassie on "What does the fox say, and we did still in our Harlem shake attire.

_C: Dog goes woof_

_Cat goes meow_

_Bird goes tweet_

_and mouse goes squeek_

_T: Cow goes moo_

_Frog goes croak_

_and the elephant goes toot_

_C: Ducks say quack_

_and fish go blub_

_and the seal goes ow ow ow _

_T: But there's one sound_

_That no one knows_

_What does the fox say?_

_Both: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_What the fox say?_

_C: Big blue eyes_

_Pointy nose_

_Chasing mice_

_and digging holes_

_T: Tiny paws_

_Up the hill_

_Suddenly youre standing still_

_Your fur is red_

_So beautiful_

_Like an angel in disguise_

_C: But if you meet_

_a friendly horse_

_Will you communicate by_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_T: How will you speak to that_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_ho-o-o-o-orse?_

_What does the fox say?_

_Both: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_What the fox say?_

_Both: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_What does the fox say?_

_C: The secret of the fox_

_Ancient mystery_

_Somewhere deep in the woods_

_I know youre hiding_

_What is your sound?_

_Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery_

_What do you say?_

_T: You're my guardian angel_

_Hiding in the woods_

_What is your sound?_

_(Fox Sings)_

_C: Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do_

_C: Will we ever know?_

_(Fox Sings)_

_T: Bay-budabud-dum-bam_

_T: I want to_

_(Fox sings)_

_C: Mama-dum-day-do_

_T: I want to_

_C: I want to know!_

_(Fox sings)_

_T: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do_

The group laughed and applauded with vigor, and amazement that we didn't break down laughing.

2 hours later

We had played Never have I ever, Wed/Bed/Dead, Karaoke, Grand Theft Auto V, and now Cassie stands up suddenly, and announces "I want to show you guys something!" we look confused but never the less we follow her. She leads us to this room, where she pulls out a key, and unlocks it. Inside the walls are all made of glass, and filled with music system, and in the far corner, a platform, where in the center lies a metal pole. Cassie looking at it pales to chalk white, and is hyperventilating. Four drags her to the kitchen, and two minutes later they come out her a bit shaken still, and Four stoic as ever. She sits down, and slightly inches closer to Brett, and he doesn't seem to notice, or care. She looks at the camera, and says "Stay here, I'll be right back…" she says making stay motion with her hands, and she dashes off. We talk among ourselves for about 10 minutes, until smoke appears out of nowhere blinding the camera. You can hear coughs, and people yelling "What's going on?"

When the smoke clears, we see Cassie, in the platform, and what she wears makes everyone's eyes (including her own) pop out of her head. She wears a ring master's hat, a black gold glittered bikini bottom, black and gold crop top bra, and black boots with gold glitter lace-ups. The outfit emphasizes her cleavage, and curves all over making the guys especially Brett stare. She snaps her fingers and a song starts to play

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus ahhhhha_

_There's only two types of guys out there_

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared_

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight shift so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_

_(Call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go_

_Let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

The entire time she was working the pole like a pro. Sliding, spinning, slipping upside-down, holding, and more.

If even more possible the guys look more shocked and they look to her with amazement in their eyes. She blushes and looks down, and we look back to the video. The girls clap like crazy and kept asking her if she was ever an exotic dancer, and other stuff like that. Then the video ends when Shauna turns off the camera, and most of us were passed out by then. We look at each other and say "Holy Shit what a crazy night!" and we decide to part ways after our crazy adventure, and I head home. When I get to the house, I receive a text form an unknown #.

(1310-498-1064) hey I thought you might want the video

Me- Who is this?

(1310-498-1064)- Who helped you this morning?

Me- Four?

Four- Ding-Ding-Ding we have a winner!

Me- How did you get me #?

Four- Christina…

Me- Oh okay

I take the video, and save it onto my laptop, in an encrypted file with password protection. I then turn around and collapse onto my bed.

**AN: Well that's Chapter ten. Told you, it would be over 3000 words long. Whew that was hard to write, because I was sitting in the same chair typing for 3 hours straight.**


	11. Chapter 11

Night Hunter Chapter 11: Meltdown

**AN: Hey I have the next installment of Night Hunter, and some warning this chapter is in between T and M for mentions of abuse and self-harm. That's all I have to say for now, so here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner if any of the content of this story except for the plot line.**

(Cassandra's POV)

**(Weren't expecting that were you?)**

As soon as everyone except Four has left, we start to clean up the place, which is trashed. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, and pull it out to see my father's number. I hastily exit the room, putting the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I breathe out

"Hey there sweetheart." My dad's smooth voice goes over the phone, and I feel chills racking my body.

"Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to let you know your brother's in town, and we're coming home to visit..." I almost drop my phone then and there. I swallow hard "That sounds wonderful, I haven't seen Chad in a year."

"That's great because we'll be home in two days..." And I feel nervous tears start sliding down my face, and I prevent my voice from cracking.

The phone hangs up, and I scream grabbing the nearest object, a large kitchen knife and hurtle it into a wall. Then I shriek with rage and pain, curling into the fetal position with my hands at my throat. Tobias comes running in, and forcefully removes my arms from my throat, and crosses them so they can't move. I thrash and yell "Let go of me, you fucking bastard!"

But Four hold on not fazed by my thrashing or insults, he just holds me until I am silently crying. I remember the last time I was like this I was trying to kill myself. I had a knife, and was going to slit my throat wide open because I couldn't take it anymore, the nightmares, and the abuse it was too much for me to handle. Four had stopped me before I could do the cut, and I am somewhat thankful yet a part of me still wants to die.

"What happened, Cass you were doing fine?"

"He's coming back for a week…"

"Which one?"

"Both…"

Four lets out a string of coarse language **(cussing)**, and spends a few minutes pacing, with a grimace plastered upon his face. Then he suddenly stops pacing, and I see him have an idea.

"Well, I had a thought, what if you invited a friend to stay for the week, that way they wouldn't want to attack you…"

"Tobias, you are such a genius, what would I do without you Cuz?" I let out nervous laugh. Tobias shrugs, and pulls me off the ground. I mentally make a list of who I could invite, and then it hits me.

"_Tris… she'll be my salvation for a week plus she seems like a girl who's into just about everything…" _I ruminate

"Hey Tobias, I've noticed something you never pay any attention to girls, much less ask them personal stuff…"

"Yeah so…" he asks with perplexity laced within his answer

"Well the other day at _The Pit_ you and Tris were chatting up a storm, I was just wondering why the sudden change?"

Tobias shrugs and responds "I find her interesting."

I roll my eyes, and grumble under my breath "If I didn't know better I'd say you're developing a crush…"

Tobias heard me and his cheeks turned slightly pinkish, and I gasp "Oh my lord do my eyes deceive me or is the big bad Four Eaton like Tris Prior!" I taunt "Oh this is so rich, wait til' Zeke hears!" then he tackles me hard, and yelps "Please don't tell anyone, this is all new to me." Tobias confesses and I laugh.

"I'm just kidding; I wasn't going to tell…" I say still laughing

Page Break

I picked up my phone and dialed Tris' number, the phone rings twice until I here "Hello?"

"Hey Tris, its Cassie…"

"Hey, so what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you could sleep over for a week starting in 2 days…"

"Um sure I have no plans…"

"Great I'll see you then…." And I hang up. I then do an ultra-happy dance, and then I bolt up the stairs to my shower. I plug my I-pod into a base dock, and put a song on shuffle. I strip down, and step into the steaming shower. Our showers have special functions that can make you smell a certain way like anything. I picked the scent of "salty ocean breeze" and "Island fruit bouquet". The song Titanium by David Guetta and Sia comes on, and I can help singing along.

_[Sia:]_

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_[Sia:]_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

I then stop the shower, wrap myself in a fuzzy towel, and dart to my room practicing my meditation skills for the next 2 days.

2 days later Cassie and Four's house

Tris had arrived an hour ago, and we were watching White Chicks, laughing our asses off, and almost peeing ourselves. I then hear the doorbell, and I peel myself of the couch, and just realize what I'm wearing. I currently have on a black and silver crop top jersey that says Divergents with the number 07 and Dalton on the back. This was a crop top jersey copy of Brett's that they sell at school, a pair of black boyshorts, and a black sports bra.

"_Shit…"_ I mentally berate myself, but never the less I open the door to be greeted by my father, and Chad. He is the exact clone of my father with his bronze hair, the same green eyes, and a muscular figure.

"Hey sis…" he says coolly

"Chad…"

**AN: well stay tuned in for next time…**


End file.
